In the Time of Elves
by Flower-Vine67
Summary: My destiny remains in Middle Earth. I would not choose to leave my home for anything, not even for the growing darkness spreading over our land and sending many of my kin across shores. Staying to fight this evil is my choice, and I will die before I let the land I love be turned to fire and ash. LegolasXOC
1. The Time of the Elves

**_Chapter 1:_**  
**_The Time of the Elves_**

* * *

For thousands of years my people have lived peacefully in Middle Earth. Until the Second Age when the dark lord Sauron waged war on all of Middle Earth. The elves fought bravely against the dark lord alongside men, destroying him and achieving victory. The land lived in peace and prosperity, fearing no attacks from the orcs during the night. We rebuilt our homes and forests, creating new lives for ourselves with no darkness to fear.

That is..until a cloud of darkness began to spread it's way over Middle Earth once again in the Third Age. Elves from many cities came to our village, Lindon, to leave their homes for the Undying Lands. My uncle, Gil-galad, made sure to have more than enough ships crafted for our brethren to move on. We greeted them kindly as they entered our village, taking a few days rest from the long travel here. I can't say how many of my cousins I watched leave our shores to new lands. I did not envy them, even with the ever growing darkness, Middle Earth was my home, and I did not wish to leave it.

The time of the elves is over.

* * *

I watched another ship, full of my kind, disappear over the horizon to lands I can only dream of. Sitting on the dock, I swirled my toes in the cool water, feeling the fish nip at them every now and again. Lindon was one of very few Elvish cities not yet touched by the ever growing darkness of Mordor. It was only a matter of time before the Great Eye looked upon us, and like so many of my kin, we too would sail our ships to the Undying Lands.

Much to my pleasure, the flaming eye had not yet removed it's gaze from another poor city doomed to face the darkness. My long, dark brown, braid hung over my shoulder, moving slightly with the cool sea air. These shores were my home, and forever they would be. I had no intention to leave.

"Lady Ireth."

I glanced over my shoulder at the elf standing behind me.

"Your uncle asks for your presence." He said.

I nodded my head and pulled my toes out of the water. I stood up, the end of my light blue gown dripping with the salty sea water. My uncle, Gil-galad, became the King of Lindon after my father's passing. With no mother to take care of me, my uncle took me in. He says it was my father's last request before he passed. Though I was just a young she-elf at the time, I still remember my father's smiling face and glowing hazel eyes, which I had inherited. I stepped into my uncle's study, where he sat on his usual chair by the largest window in the room. He was looking over a piece of old parchment, only glancing up when I walked through the open doorway, then turning his gaze back to the parchment.

"You asked for me, my Lord?"

"Yes." He replied.

He set the parchment on his lap, turning his attention to me. I bowed in respect to my uncle, as is custom, for he is my King. Gil-galad raised his hand, letting me stand freely. He rolled up the parchment and set it on top of many others like it on the shelf next to him.

"Our cousins in Rivendell call a meeting for a very important cause." He said, "There is an evil there that needs dealt with."

An evil in Rivendell? What could possibly be there that required a meeting to be held?

"And you intend to go, my Lord?" I asked.

My uncle shook his head, his hands locked behind his back.

"No, my child," He said, "it is you who will attend for the City of Lindon."

I felt the breath escape my lungs. Never has a woman attended the council meetings. It was unheard of and utterly preposterous. My uncle must be going mad to have come up with such an outrageous idea. Though, I have always wondered what went on during those meetings.

"Why me.." I said in a hushed whisper.

My uncle stood by the window, looking out towards the sea. He gestured me over to join him.

"I was given a vision of your future." He began, "Your time on Middle Earth is long from over. Your destiny remains here. To fulfill it, you must travel to Rivendell and attend the meeting in my place."

"But uncle-" I began to protest.

"Ireth," He started, "do not think I am so blind. I have seen you, in the dead of night, practicing with your father's sword. And I must say, with the way you wield that blade, you would have given him a run for his money."

I blushed and looked to the floor. Never have I imagined I was caught in the courtyard. Once before I did ask one of the stable boys to spar with me, but he assured me he wouldn't breath a word of what I was doing. Every night I'd be out there practicing, thinking that I was completely alone.

"I know you can hold your own." My uncle continued, "Elrond will have to accept that I will have you attend in my place."

"Thank you, my Lord." I smiled.

Gil-galad put his hand on my shoulder, a small smile also playing his normally serious features.

"Go, get ready." He said, "You depart tomorrow morning."

"Yes, uncle."

I bowed my head and walked out of the study to my chambers. I kept it well hidden on my face, but inside I was on fire with excitement. Ireth, the first she-elf to ever be apart of the council. It excited me, but also worried me. I'd be the only female there. The lot would be men. What will they think when I arrive, I'm sure it would bring up protest. I shook my head, unwilling to let myself dwell on such thoughts.

Standing in the doorway of my room, I thought back on what Gil-galad had said. _Your destiny remains here._ What on Middle Earth could my destiny be? I was just a normal she-elf from Lindon, the Land of the Singers. It couldn't be as simple as sitting in a council meeting. I gathered my travel gear together as I went through almost every possibility in my head. My gear included a pair of leather boots, dark green breeches, a green tunic and brown laced corset, a dagger, and my father's sword. I held the sheathed blade in my hands, just staring at it. This sword has seen many battles with him. I gripped it tightly for a moment, then set it on top of my folded clothing. Maybe it will see battles with me as well.

I moved to my balcony, sitting on the bench by the stone rail. I watched the sun set behind the water, glowing many shades of red and orange. If this meeting was as important as I thought it was, this could possibly be the last time I look upon the waters of my city, because come the morning, I'd be setting out on my three week journey to Rivendell.


	2. The Ring of Power

**Just to let you all know, whenever I have characters saying anything in elvish, I'm going to have the translated version beside it. So it'll look something like this: "Gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn. ****_'A star shines on the hour of our meeting.'_****" I figured it's better than just having the elvish language spoken by just using italics, that way it's clear they're speaking elvish. I'm not going to have them speak elvish all the time, they will speak common as well. ^_^**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**  
**_The Ring of Power_**

* * *

"Allay, easy girl."

My mare, a beautiful chestnut horse with a black mane, stood still in her stall as I threw a saddle over her back. I've had this horse ever since she was a foal. A clumsy little runt she was, took her ages to learn to walk, but I saw potential in her. As she grew, she became faster and more agile, she'd be a perfect war horse if she was owned by men. Thankfully for Allay, she could live out her entire life without ever having to see war. I threw my blue/green cloak over my shoulders, strapping it into place. I climbed onto the saddle and pat the side of my mare's neck.

"I hope you're ready for a long trip." I said to her, "We're going to be gone for awhile."

I rode her out of the stables to the very edge of Lindon. I looked one last time at my home, admiring the large structures that blended in with the nature provided here. I have only been to the city of Rivendell once, but I do remember that is was almost as beautiful as Lindon. Located by a large waterfall in the forest, that was beautiful to me, more beautiful than the sea. I lightly kicked Allay's side with the back of my heels and pushed her forward. Where the darkness had spread in the wild, I did not know, so I would have to be on my guard the entire way.

I kept to the road my entire journey, fearing to venture onto the pathways through the deep woods. I could feel evil all around me, peering at me from the trees and behind the rocks. I kept a level head as Allay and I walked the road. I trusted all of my senses to tell me if there was danger near. I kept a firm grasp on the hilt of my father's sword, never once letting go of it. The air was thick and heavy, I was starting to have trouble breathing. I halted Allay in the middle of the road, gathering my surroundings. Behind me, I heard a noise that I wish I hadn't of heard. The screech of the Ring Wraiths. My heart beat in my throat as fear rushed through my body.

Out of instinct, I jabbed my heel into Allay's side. She galloped fast, jumping over all obstacles, and swiftly turning each corner. I didn't have time to hide us, and I could not take on a Wraith, so running was the only answer. I would take quick glances behind me after every turn, making sure the black riders hadn't caught up with me. My plan was to out run them before they even knew I was in the area. Sadly, luck was not on my side today.

From the shadow of a large tree, a Wraith appeared, it's sword drawn and red eye'd horse galloping after mine.

"Hortho Allay! Avo dharo! _'Faster Allay! Don't stop!'_" I yelled.

Allay sped up her pace as the Wraith started closing the distance between us. When I looked back, two more Wraiths had caught up. I was in trouble now, I was hours away from Rivendell, and Allay hadn't rested since this morning. I heard the screams of the Wraiths once more, only they were becoming distant. Stealing a glance back, they had stopped and turned to a different path. I let out a relieved sigh, happy to be out of the danger for now.

I made sure the Wraiths were far behind us before I slowed Allay down, I was not willing to take chances in these dark days. I stopped my mare, climbing off her back and letting her drink from a small stream next to the road. Rivendell was close by. I led my horse further up the road until she was better rested from not having to carry me on her back. The feeling of darkness and evil was starting to escape from me. I was able to smell the pine trees around me. With their smell, the trees brought me a feeling of tranquility, completely chasing away the fear of the dark riders. Allay nudged me with her nose, her way of telling me to climb back onto the saddle. The river must be ahead. I climbed back onto the saddle, pushing Allay into a quick trot.

At the end of the road, the trees cleared, revealing the steady river that marked the border of Rivendell. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I got to the other side. Nervousness for the meeting became my main concern, I could only hope my uncle Gil-galad's message to Lord Elrond would be enough to make him consider letting me in.

_"Be sure to give this to Elrond." My uncle said, "It's my message to him, explaining that you will take my place in the meeting."_

I approached the stables, a young stable boy greeted me there.

"Suil ,brennil Vell. _'Greetings, my Lady.'_"

I nodded my head to him with a smile and climbed off of Allay, letting the boy lead her into the stables. I fought to calm my stomach as I walked into the large elven building.

* * *

"So, Gil-galad will have you take his place on the council." Elrond said as he read over my uncle's message.

He looked at me from overtop the parchment, his face serious and unreadable. I kept my breathing even, not letting my nervousness win over the rest of my body. My hands stayed locked behind my back, I could not control their shaking. Elrond looked back to the parchment.

"Interesting." He said.

He rolled up the parchment and tapped it in his hand a few times. I silently gulped as I awaited his answer. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, as if he was studying me. I held my ground under his intense stare. Finally, he sighed, and looked fully at me.

"Never has a woman been allowed to attend the council meetings, but since Lindon is one of the few lands untouched by the great eye, we cannot afford to have you sit out." He said, "You are welcome to take Gil-galad's place for Lindon."

I could have squeeled with joy had it not been a serious moment. I bowed to Elrond, showing my thanks and respect.

"Thank you, my Lord." I said.

I turned to leave when,

"Ireth." Elrond said.

I faced him again.

"These meetings are not subtle. If you are going to input your opinion, you must show these men that you deserve to be there." He said, "Do not fear them."

I dwelled on the thought for a moment, before nodding my head.

"Yes, my Lord." I said.

"I'm only doing this because I trust your uncle's judgment. If he thinks you can handle it, who am I to tell him he's wrong."

* * *

The council meeting was to be held tomorrow morning, meaning I had the rest of today and most of the night to prepare for what might happen tomorrow when I appear before the men of the council. I was restless, never sitting down for more than a few seconds before I was up and roaming Rivendell again. The residents here gave me concerned looks as they watched me pace back and forth before moving to a different location. It was not like me to be this nervous, I held my own perfectly fine back in Lindon, but there I was among elf men. Here I was going to be among men and dwarves and elves. The pressure to make it known to them that I belonged there was killing me, I did not know how I was going to pull this off while still keeping my wits about me. When I turned a corner, for what I believed to be the fifth time today, I saw a familiar bushel of brown hair. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at the halfling who's back was turned to me.

"Now that can't be Frodo Baggins of the Shire could it?" I said.

He turned to me, shock on his face.

"No, that can't be him. He would never travel this far from the Shire." I continued, "In fact, the furthest he's ever gone was to Lindon every year with his uncle Bilbo Baggins."

"Ireth!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Well bless my soul!" I exclaimed with a smile, "That is Frodo Baggins."

The Hobbit ran over to me and wrapped his small arms around my waist. The best hug he could manage to give. I ruffled his already messy, curly, hair and bent down to his level, my hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Ireth? I thought you never leave Lindon." He asked.

"I'm here on business. What about you? I highly doubt you came all this way just for leisure, that's more of your uncle's personality."

Frodo paused and looked away from me, as if he was unsure of answering me. I removed my hands from his shoulders. I've seen this Hobbit almost every year of his life when his uncle Bilbo would come to visit Lindon. Me being curious of the halfling's way of living, I asked them tons of questions, not customary for elves to do but I was curious, I had never seen a Hobbit before. I became friends with them, telling them all I could about the elves way of living without giving too much about my race away. Seeing Frodo in an unsure state made me tremble slightly, especially with the information I knew.

"Frodo?"

The Hobbit looked at me, a slight fear in his eyes.

"You do not know?" He asked.

That one small statement answered my fears. I closed my eyes and sighed. Why did it have to be Frodo, of all beings in Middle Earth, why Frodo? Opening my eyes, he still held that fear in his eyes. I saw a glimpse of a golden chain around his neck, he put his hand to his chest, he knew I saw what he was trying to hide. I looked back into his eyes.

"I am sorry that you have to carry such a burden, Frodo." I stood up and put my hand on top of his head, "The main thing right now is that you are ok, and you are safe."

He nodded his head, I returned my hand to my side and walked past him, briefly putting my hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"If you will excuse me," I said, "I have some things that I must take care of."

I continued walking down the halls of Rivendell, now troubled by more than my fear of the counsel men. Frodo Baggins carried the Ring of Power, Sauron's ring. A ring so evil that it can corrupt the hearts of men, make them crave a power that they cannot even hope to wield. In a counsel full of men, human men, that ring could disrupt their logical thinking. Turning them from possible great kings, to power hungry animals. I would not allow that. That ring was pure evil and hatred, it should not be allowed to exist in this world any longer than it has.

* * *

**So how was chapter 2? Did I do well with the Elvish? Reviews appreciated please ^_^ and thank you.**


	3. The Council's Decision

**Thank you Arashi Kanashimi for correcting me on Boromir's hair color. I thought it was red ^_^ turns out it's actually a light brown. I apologize for mixing colors.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_  
_**The Council's Decision**_

* * *

The serenity of the moonlight did nothing to calm the thoughts in my mind. I was just as restless as I was during daylight. Laying down and closing my eyes did nothing to ease my worries. I slipped out of my bed, not bothering to lace my corset over my tunic or slip on my leather boots. It was the dead of night, nobody would be around. Maybe that would help me relax, just some time to myself. I relished in the idea of wandering the halls of Rivendell with no others to watch me pace. Alone time sounded like exactly what I needed. Lit by the moonlight, I walked silently and aimlessly through the hallways, letting the sounds of the forest fill my ears. The crickets singing against the wind. The leaves rustling and sliding over the floor. Tonight was nothing but peace and quiet, and I felt like I was the only elf here. It was nice.

"Can you not sleep?"

I jumped at the voice, putting a hand over my rapidly beating heart. I turned towards the voice, ready to scold them for startling me. Out of the shadows stepped another elf. Every word caught in my throat before I had a chance to speak them. He was very handsome. Fair skin, like many of our kind, blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. I blinked several times before I remembered that he asked me a question. Without meaning to, I scratched the back of my neck, my gaze to the floor.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I answered.

He stepped forward. "We are all troubled." He said, "What worries you so that you cannot rest?"

"I beg your pardon," I replied, "but I believe we haven't met before."

He smiled at me. "Forgive me. My name is Legolas of the Woodland Relm. And what, may I ask, is the Lady's name?"

I smiled back at Legolas, bowing only slightly. "Ireth of the Land of Singers."

Legolas bowed his head to me. "Ni veren an gi ngovaned, Ireth._ 'I am happy to meet you, Ireth.'_"

"Ni veren an gi ngovaned an, Legolas._ 'I am happy to meet you too, Legolas.'_"

"Now, what keeps you awake, Lady Ireth?" Legolas asked.

"Like I said before," I started, "I just have a lot on my mind. It has been a stressful day for me."

He stood in front of me, the moonlight reflecting off his features. He took one of my hands in his.

"May you find peace tonight." He said, then gently kissing my hand.

A slight blush crept to my cheeks. Legolas let go of my hand, bowed his head, then continued down the hall. I stood still where I was, not fully comprehending what had happened. I turned to go back to the room granted to me by Lord Elrond, glancing only briefly where Legolas departed. How odd that one man could ease my mind with one simple gesture. It made no sense to me the longer I thought about it. Although I could not doubt in my mind that I was not attracted to Legolas, but that is all that it was, just a small attraction. The only thing I knew about him was his name of course.

* * *

As I thought, I received disapproving looks from the men of the Council for my presence. Some glared at me, while the rest just watched me in shock, not sure if I was supposed to be there or not. I spotted Legolas sitting among his kin, confusion on his face. I kept a straight face, not letting any of them intimidate me, as I took my seat between Gandalf and another elf. One man kept his gaze on me, it was layered with disgust and hatred. I returned his heated look with one of my own, but only very briefly. Only when Lord Elrond started speaking, did the brown haired man turn his gaze away from me.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. Non can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." He started, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." With a short pause, he added, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Every Council member watched the young Hobbit as he left his seat next to Gandalf, and placed the Ring on a stone platform for us all to see. They started mumbling to each other, while Frodo walked back to his seat. From my eyes, the halfling looked relieved to begone of the object. Those not mumbling stared intently at the Ring, expecting it to do something terrible before them. The brown haired man who was glaring so intently at me earlier, stood from his seat.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern Sky grow dark, but in the West, pale light lingered." He began, "A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane."

The man reached for the Ring as he told of his dream. I gripped the arms of my seat to keep from rushing him to stop what he was doing. Elrond stood from his seat.

"Boromir!" he yelled.

Beside me Gandalf began a chant in a language I could not understand. It grew dark and our surroundings shook. The man, Boromir, slowly retreated to his seat as Gandalf took small steps towards him. The longer Gandalf's chant went on, I felt a pounding in my head. I winced, not showing weakness, even though I could see the other elves around me were affected the same. Gandalf stopped his chant as Boromir sat back in his seat, and the light returned. Lord Elrond turned to Gandalf, anger on his face.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." He scolded.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," the weary wizard said, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He asked, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe."

My patience for this man grew weary as he rose from his seat once again.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy." He continued, "Let us use it against him."

I have heard enough of this rattle to last me a thousand years. It was my turn to rise from my seat, opposing the man, Boromir. With a glare, I started my input.

"So easily is the heart of men corrupted by the darkness of the Ring." I said.

Boromir glared at me, taking two steps towards me, he shown is annoyance.

"What right does a woman have to scold me about a weapon we can use." He sneered through clenched teeth.

"This monstrosity tugs at the darkness of your heart. It hasn't been in your presence no more than five breaths and yet it corrupts your very soul. You are a fool to think that you can use this tool against the very fires that created it." I said, my glare holding strong.

He was about to oppose me, when another man spoke up.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." He said, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what, would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir spat.

Legolas stood from his seat, a fire burning in his eyes.

"This is no mere Ranger." He said, Boromir looking at him over his shoulder, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

I looked at Aragorn in shock, and sat back in my seat. This was the man who refused the crown of Gondor? The man who walked away from his birthright and never looked back? I never thought I'd see him here.

"Aragorn." Boromir said, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said.

"Havo dad, Legolas._ 'Sit down, Legolas.'_" Aragorn said.

Boromir turned to Legolas. "Gondor has no king." He spat, turning back to Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king."

With that, Boromir sat back in his seat. Hopefully staying there this time, for I had not the patience to deal with another of his foolish rants. I made my point clear, and I showed no fear to the man.

"Aragorn and Ireth are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

Lord Elrond stood from his seat. "You have only one choice." He stated, "The Ring must be destroyed."

I inwardly smirked when I saw the look of defeat on Boromir's face. In our silence, one of the Dwarves stood from his seat, grabbing his axe.

"What are we waiting for?" He said, and swung his axe down onto the ring. His axe broke into pieces and he was sent flying backwards.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glón, by any craft that we here possess." Elron stated, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor."

I suppressed a groan of annoyance as Boromir spoke again.

"Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye, is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood from his seat again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He angrily asked, "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it!" The Dwarf, Gimli, yelled.

Boromir stood from his seat once more. "And what if we fail, what then?" He asked, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

While Gimli and Legolas argued, I stood from my seat, facing Boromir.

"And that is exactly what will happen if one foolishly tries to use the abomination against the armies of Mordor!" I yelled.

"I have had enough of you making your unwanted presence known, she-elf!" Boromir spat.

The arguing voices grew louder, Legolas and his kin against the Dwarves, Boromir and I throwing insults back and forth to each other, and Gandalf, trying to be the voice of reason, spoke over us about how Sauron's power was growing. We were all beyond reason, I had let my anger at the brown haired man get the best of me, and there was no stopping me from countering his insults of my sex with his foolishness. That was, until I heard Frodo's voice over us all.

"I will take it!" He yelled.

When not all of us stopped to listen, he yelled again, "I will take it!"

All the yelling stopped, and we looked at the young Hobbit as he stood bravely next to the pillar with the Ring resting on it.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." He said with a shaky voice, "Though..I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said while walking to stand behind Frodo.

Aragorn, the only one of us who had not gotten involved with the yelling, stood from his seat. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He said. He walked to Frodo, bending to his level. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe." Gimli added.

Legolas looked less than ecstatic to have the Dwarf accompany him. I suppressed a laugh at his expression.

Boromir slowly walked to Frodo, I made a fist, incase I had to defend my small friend.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." He said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Even with others with him, I would not leave Frodo to be _protected_ by this man. I faced the Hobbit, and kneeled to his height, my hand on his shoulder.

"I've watched you grow, Frodo," I began, "You've been a good friend to me and my kind. Now it is my turn. I will protect you, from any dangers that you cross. You have my word."

"Here!"

Another Hobbit ran from behind the foliage, standing next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said, crossing his arms.

I chuckled and stood next to Aragorn.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Counsil and you are not." Elrond said.

From behind Lord Elrond, two more Hobbits came running from behind the pillars.

"Oi! We're coming too!" One yelled while he and the other ran to stand next to Frodo, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." The other Hobbit said.

I raised one eyebrow at the Hobbit. Intelligence did not seem to be one of his strong points, and I was not the only one who noticed.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond spoke, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

**Yes yes I know: "Oh wow, a 10th walker! How original..." Well how else is this story going to work . No matter how to write it, there's going to be a 10th companion, so why not just have her become the 10th like this? Makes math a lot easier for me when the number starts to die down. (shush all jokes cuz I'm joking!) Review please :) I reply with a Thank you to them all.**


	4. Journey Begins

**_Chapter 4:_**  
**_Journey Begins_**

* * *

We set out to Mordor early the next morning. Gandalf lead us over low mountains, past old ruins of the first and second age, and through wide open plains. I walked beside Gimli, Legolas ahead of us. The Hobbits followed behind, with Boromir and Aragorn covering the rear. Gimli bragged to me about his kind for the first few days, making the Dwarves sound so much better than the stories I have heard. Even though the Elves and Dwarves don't see eye to eye, I enjoyed learning about Gimli's kin and the mines he grew up in.

"Even you would be amazed if you saw one of the Dwarf mines, she-elf." He said, "Tall columns, banquets like none you have ever seen!"

I laughed. "I'm sure your gatherings are a sight to behold."

"Aye, that they are."

Gimli didn't talk non-stop of course. There were many times where we would travel in silence. It was enjoyable for a time, but after awhile, I hoped that somebody would say something to break the silence. Pippin seemed to hate long periods of silence also. Every now and again I would hear him whisper to Merry, or he would ask Gandalf questions about something in our surroundings. I smiled every time he would bring something up. The Hobbits amused me greatly.

When the sun started to set, Gandalf stopped walking. He let out a long breath and sat down on a nearby boulder. The rest of us followed suit, setting our packs down where we would sleep for the night. Sam built a small fire, laying out some skillets and food. We all seemed to have a routine during rests. The Hobbits with making food and telling jokes amongst themselves, Gandalf smoking his pipe while repeating to himself the way we would take to Mordor, Aragorn also smoking his pipe, but he stayed quiet, mostly keeping an eye on Boromir. Legolas would survey our surroundings, keeping an eye out for any potential enemies, and Gimli would either sit by the fire, or try to convince Gandalf to go through the Dwarf City of Moria. My routine was something similar to Legolas's. I would keep an eye out for any unnatural movements or strange sounds. Seeing as how we were camped out in old ruins located in the middle of a wide open plain, enemies would have a hard time sneaking up on us with no place to hide or muffle their footsteps.

I lay against one of the fallen walls, resting my eyes. The air became cooler as night fell, I sighed as a cool breeze blew past us. With the wind came the sound of footsteps and the smell of warm food. I opened my eyes, Pippin standing in front of me with a plate of food in his hands. He shyly offered me the plate, a light smile on his face.

"Are you hungry, Lady Ireth?" He asked.

I smiled at the Hobbit, and took the meal out of his hands. "Thank you, Pippin. You should eat something as well, we still have a long way to go." I said.

He nodded, turning back to the fire to make himself a plate. I took small bites of sausage and potatoes. I wasn't all that hungry, but I didn't want to hurt Pippin's feelings by refusing the food he offered me. Aragorn, who had been sharpening his sword at the time, stood up from his spot on the dry grass, sheathing his blade.

"I'll take the first watch." He said.

As per-usual, he always took the first few hours of guarding us while we all slept. Boromir was usually after him, then Gimli, myself, Legolas, and lastly Gandalf. Aragorn sat on top of a broken pillar while the rest of our group lay down and tried to rest. I found myself falling asleep faster than I normally would.

* * *

A nudge on my shoulder woke me with a start. "Wake up, elf." Gimli said while poking my shoulder with the end of his axe, "It's your turn to watch."

I pushed the Dwarf's axe away from me and sat up. He walked over to his spot on the ground, laying down and soon falling asleep. I stood from where I slept, sitting on the edge of the hill. The night sky was clear, lit by the stars and the moon. A few hours into my watch, I looked at the bright sphere, I remembered a song that was taught to me by a she-elf who was set to sail for the Undying Lands.

"**_O môr henion i dhû:_**

**_Ely siriar, êl síla._**

**_Ai! Aníron Undómiel._**

**_Tiro! Él eria e môr._**

**_I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren._**

**_Ai! Aníron..._**

_'From darkness I understand the night:_

_Dreams flow, a star shines_

_Ah! I desire Evenstar._

_Look! A star rises out of the darkness_

_The song of the star enchants my heart._

_Ah! I desire...'_"

I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool night air. I would admit that I was a small bit homesick, but I was too proud for that.

"You have a beautiful voice."

I jumped at the voice of my companion. Legolas stood beside me, I had not even heard him wake up.

"It is clear that you come from the Land of Singers." He said, sitting next to me.

I kept my gaze on the sky, watching the stars shine and shoot across the sky.

"Thank you." I said.

We sat in a brief silence, over the last few days, I have gotten the slightest bit closer to the Woodland Elf. We'd share stories of our homeland and the memories we had there. I had never been to Mirkwood, from the way Legolas described it, it sounded amazing. I couldn't wait for the day I could walk through the forests there.

"May I ask you something?" Legolas asked.

"If you wish." I replied.

"Why set out on this quest with us?" He asked, "You are aware of the dangers and risk of it all."

I glanced at him, then back to the sky. "I have many reasons for joining this fellowship. One being Frodo. Him and his uncle come to Lindon every year, and through each of those many years, I gained a friendship with the Hobbits. When Boromir chose to come along on this quest, I felt a need to come along to protect Frodo from the ever growing darkness in the man's heart. I feel it growing with each passing day." I looked behind Legolas and I, to the sleeping brown haired man. "I do not trust him. He watches Frodo every day, as if he's planning a way to take the Ring."

Legolas looked to the man as well, then back to me. "Regardless of his actions, he is our ally. A time may come when your life will be in danger, and he'll protect it. He fights for the same reasons we do; to protect our loved ones from the darkness of Mordor."

"That may be true, but I cannot help but feel as if he is trying to get us to go to the White City, so he can claim the Ring."

"Ireth."

Legolas took my hand, tracing small circles with his thumb. I sighed, and looked at our intertwined hands. It was strange, how he made me feel so..at peace. In a land slowly being taken over by darkness, it was rare to find one so calm. He seemed to be thinking of something important, his face was so concentrated.

"Do you know how to use a bow?" He asked.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"No." I hesitantly replied.

He looked at me, confused. All elves knew how to use a bow. It was our trademark after all. I only focused on blades while growing up. It never occurred to me to learn archery. I wasn't totally useless with a bow though, I knew the basics, but hitting a target accurately was another story.

"It never occurred to me to learn it." I said, "I would like to learn though."

Legolas grinned. "I could teach you if you would like."

"I would greatly appreciate that, Legolas." I said with a smile.

Behind us, Gimli snored loudly, breaking the calm silence we had. Legolas glared at the sleeping Dwarf. I chuckled at him, for one who acts so serious and proper majority of the time, when he makes any expression besides a grin or concentration, it was amusing.

"Remember, Legolas," I said, "he fights for the same reason we do."

He closed his eyes and smiled. Shaking his head, he looked at me, that smile still on his face.

"You're absolutely right, Ireth." He said.

I slipped my hand out of his and stood up.

"I'm going to get some rest." I said, "Don't want to be half asleep when we set out again."

"Sleep well, Ireth."

I smiled at him, then walked back to where my bed roll lay.

* * *

By mid afternoon, we had traveled closer to the mountains. The grass became greener and large boulders cast their shadows on us. While we walked, Legolas told me the basics of wielding a bow. On occasions, he would hand me his bow, showing me where to set the arrow and where I should hold onto. I already knew this information, but it never hurts to learn the basics again. When we would stop for breaks, he showed me how to aim by choosing random objects in our surroundings. I was terrible at aiming. I haven't shot any arrows yet though, Legolas wanted me to get the positioning right first.

Every now and again, Boromir would make a snide remark, saying that if I cannot learn quickly, than I'd never get the hang of it. Rather than throw something at him, or punch him across the jaw, like I wanted to, I ignored his comments, focusing only on what Legolas was teaching me.

When we stopped on a large cluster of boulders, Legolas handed me his bow, along with one of his arrows. He grinned at my surprised expression.

"There's a tree behind you. I carved a target in it, let's see how you fare." He said.

I turned towards the tree, it had a large base, impossible to miss. I took a deep breath, setting the arrow onto the bow, hooking it to the string, and aimed for the center of the target Legolas had carved. I held my breath, and shot the arrow. It missed the center of the target, in fact, it missed the target completely. The arrow stuck to the tree a foot below where I was aiming. I released my breath in an aggravated sigh. Legolas pulled the arrow free from the tree and handed it back to me.

"Aim higher than the center." He said, "Here, let me help."

He stood behind me, one hand over mine on the bow, and the other on my wrist. He guided the tip of the arrow to the very top of the target, his breath tickling my shoulder. I kept my concentration on aiming in the right spot, ignoring the butterflies swarming my stomach.

"Steady your hand." He said in my ear.

I forced my hands to stop shaking, taking short breaths.

"Now let go."

I released the arrow, and watched as it stuck near the center of the target. Legolas patted my shoulder.

"There you go." He said, "That's an improvement."

He let go of my hand and stepped away from me. I smiled at him and, without thinking, wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He tensed at first, but relaxed and hugged me back with his free arm. Realizing what I did, I stepped away from him, hiding my flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I wasn't thinking."

He only chuckled and left to retrieve his arrow. I let out a breath of air, and walked back to the others. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to use a blade, Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were watching. Gandalf and Gimli were close by, but having their own conversation.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." The Dwarf said, "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.

Gandalf took his pipe out of his mouth, looking at Gimli with all seriousness.

"No, Gimli." He said, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Gimli looked aggravated to have his idea be put down again. I couldn't figure out why Gandalf didn't want to go through Moria. Even though I wasn't a for going underground, it seemed to me that Gimli just wanted to see his family. Legolas walked past me, looking to the horizon where a dark shadow was approaching. I stood next to him, looking closely at the approaching object.

"What is that?" I asked.

Legolas narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view.

"What is that?" Sam repeated the question I asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of clouds." Gimli answered.

"It's moving fast," Boromir said, "against the wind."

As the shadow got closer, I could make out the faint beating of wings, seeing more figures appear.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.

"Hide!" Aragorn exclaimed.

I jumped off the rock Legolas and I were standing on, grabbing my pack and bedroll from the ground and diving under the closest bush. Somebody else hid under the same bush, I looked up, the same time Boromir had. As the Crebain approached where we were, I rolled onto my back, staying as hidden as I could under the twigs. The black birds circled around the rocks twice before taking off to the south. We all crawled out of our hiding spots when the birds were far enough away not to notice our presence. Gandalf came out from between two boulders.

"Spies of Saruman." He said, "The passage south is being watched."

We all looked at him, wondering what we should do next.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He ordered.

I looked to the tall mountain. With the cold snow and harsh winds, the trek would be very difficult, especially for the Hobbits. It felt as if somebody was pushing us to go a different route, Caradhras was going to be dangerous, far to dangerous. I only hoped that Gandalf knew what he was doing.


	5. Below the Surface

**_Chapter 5:_**  
**_Below the Surface_**

* * *

The snow crunched under our feet with each step we took. I walked behind the Hobbits, incase one of them slipped or couldn't walk anymore. Frodo fell behind the lot of us, Aragorn kept close to him, not willing to let him fall too far behind.

"It's so cold." Pippin shivered.

I walked beside him, taking off my cloak and setting it on his shoulders. He looked at me, surprised.

"Right now, you need it more than I do." I said.

He nodded and held my cloak tight around him. I fell back behind the group of halflings, Legolas keeping stride with me. Gandalf led us up the mountain path, more snow covered the ground, and the wind started to pick up. Behind me, I could here Frodo taking deeper, shorter, breaths. It had been awhile since we stopped and rested, the wizard pushed us hard to get to the top of the mountain.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled.

I stopped and turned. Frodo was rolling down the hillside, until Aragorn caught him and pulled him to his feet. Frodo felt his chest, where the Ring usually hung from a silver chain, he looked up in alarm. I caught a glimmer of the golden Ring laying in the snow, unfortunately, Boromir was the closest to it. He picked it out of the snow and held it in front of his face. I took a couple of steps towards him, my hand on the hilt of my sword. Legolas held me back. I glared at the back of the man's head as he looked closer at the Ring.

"Boromir.." Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said, "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!"

The brown haired man slightly jumped, coming to his senses as Aragorn yelled at him.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir hesitated, but walked to the Hobbit, holding the Ring in front of him.

"As you wish." He said.

Frodo quickly grabbed the Ring from the man's grasp.

"I care not."

Aragorn shared my glare at Boromir, he also gripped the handle of his own blade. His intense stare did not falter, even when Boromir laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair. Only when he threw his shield onto his back and walked away, did we both release our grips on our swords. Legolas released my arm, but nudged me to look at him.

_The same reason as us._ He mouthed.

I sighed, I knew we all fought for the same goal. It was just so difficult to view Boromir as my ally when every waking hour I saw the darkness in his heart grow. The dark tendrils reached out for the Ring every hour of every day, and every day I watched the man. I watched as he would examine Frodo, hoping for some chance he could get the poor Hobbit alone. My hatred for the man grew, but would also falter as I saw his bond with Merry and Pippin grow. The young halflings trusted him, viewed him as their friend. He even taught them how to fight. Around the Hobbits I could see the light returning to him, but it was not enough to keep the dark out for long.

* * *

As we got near the top of the moutain, Boromir and Aragorn carried the Hobbits, while Gandalf shoveled the snow out of the way with his staff. We were caught in the middle of a snow storm. The icy wind scratched at my face and dried my eyes. Legolas and I walked on top of the snow, he kept a firm hold on my hand, on the off chance I would slip and fall off the side of the ledge. The strong wind carried with it, a voice. Legolas let go of my hand and walked ahead of the group. He looked off to the distance, I walked next to him, keeping my eyes squinted against the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He said.

"What is it saying?" I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Large boulders fell from over top of us, Legolas pushed me back towards the mountain wall, ducking for cover himself. The boulders missed us, barely. They continued to fall down the mountain side.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled over the wind, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!"

Gandalf climbed out of the path to the top of the snow, facing where Saruman's voice carried.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! 'Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!'" He yelled to the wind.

Saruman's voice still carried through the wind, making the storm grow fiercer. A bolt of lightning hit the mountain, sending a blanket of snow hurdling over the side. Legolas pulled the wizard from the ledge, the force of his pull slamming him against the mountain wall. When the snow hit me, I fell to my knees. The weight of it felt like a warhammer slamming onto my back. I could barely breath buried under the snow. I reached my hand above me, feeling the air slam against it as I reached out of the snow. I pulled myself out, taking a deep breath when I was no longer being crushed. I looked to the others, they all made it out of the snow ok. I shook the snow out of my hair, hoping that Gandalf would not want to continue on.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled, "Make for the Gap of Rohan. And take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

I could only hope that Gandalf would agree to pass through the mines, for the Hobbit's sake. I could see it in their faces that they could not withstand this brutal cold. They were freezing, not even my cloak that I lent to Pippin was enough to keep him warm. I looked to the Wizard, praying to whatever power was present for him to agree.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." He finally said.

We all looked to Frodo, waiting for his choice. He looked worriedly at us , his choice would affect the fate of us all. After a short pause, he said,

"We will go through the mines."

I let out a silent breath of relief. We turned around, following our path back down the mountain.

* * *

When we were out of the storm, Gimli led us to the path to Moria. There was only stone around us, which worried me. Orcs were black-skinned, their armor matching the color of the rocks. I feared that a group of them were waiting for us in the shadows. I kept a wary hand by my sword, in case we were ambushed.

"Are you well?"

I looked to my right. Boromir walked beside me, snow still covering his cloak.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You took a hard hit on the mountains. Are you sure?"

"We all took a hard hit." I said, "Be worried about the Hobbits more than me. I understand your concern, but I promise you, I can withstand more than you think."

He nodded, and walked ahead of me. I did not mean to insult his concern, it was understandable of course. I sighed and caught up to him.

"I apologize." I said, "We are allies of course."

I looked at him. "And although we have our differences and opinions, we still fight for the same cause."

I held my hand out to him. He looked warily at it, apparently not understanding my reasons.

"Truce?" I asked, "This journey will fail long before we get to Mordor if you and I are biting each other's heads off. If we are going to be traveling together, the least we can do is be friends."

He smiled at me, and grasped my forearm.

"Truce." He said.

I nodded at him, returning his smile with one of my own. Behind me, I felt Legolas's stare. Looking back at him, he grinned, an approving look in his eye. I smiled, and continued to walk ahead. I felt relieved to be on good terms with Boromir, maybe us as friends would help keep the darkness in his heart at bay, and he would not desire the ring as much as he would.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli gasped.

A great cliff side stood before us, a dark lake beside it. We followed the path closer to it. I wondered how we would get in, I didn't see a door or hole anywhere.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said, tapping his axe against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf informed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Legolas sighed.

I nudged his side with my elbow, receiving a small glare from him in return. I met his gaze, a smiled holding on my face.

_The same reason._ I mouthed.

If I could over come my differences with Boromir and attempt to be his friend, Legolas could do the same with Gimli. I would not let him forget that. Gimli continued to tap his axe on the rocks. Gandalf, however, seemed to have found the doorway. He waved his hand to the sky, revealing the moon and stars. The door illuminated with the moonlight. I gawked at the sight, even in all my years seeing things that one could only dream, I had never seen a sight such as this.

"It reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter." Gandalf read.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Well it's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf stood back from the doors, holding the tip of his staff against it.

"Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! _'Gate of the Elves open now for me!'_" he yelled.

The door did not move, or make any slight indication that it was opening. Gandalf held his arms above him, facing his gaze to the ground.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! _'Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!'_"

Once again, we were left standing be fore the door, that showed no signs of letting us in.

"Nothings happening." Pippin stated.

I looked at him with a small grin, then back to the Wizard who was now pushing against the stone doors.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, men, and Orcs." He said.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf yelled, "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin looked down in sadness. I walked beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder in sympathy. I greatly respected Gandalf, but Pippin did no such thing to deserve such harsh words. We all wondered what the Wizard would do to get us in, but Pippin was the only one brave enough to voice the question. He was just a curious Hobbit, and one cannot condemn him for a simple reason such as that.

* * *

Gandalf repeatedly tried to get the doors to Moria open. The rest of us waited patiently. Well, as patiently as we could. Merry and Pippin resorted to throwing stones into the lake, having a small contest to see who could throw further. With every rock they threw, I felt a sense of dread, like something was below the black surface of the water, watching us, waiting. I walked over to Legolas.

"Do you feel it?" I asked, "The sense that danger is near."

He nodded at me, gripping his bow tightly in front of him. Aragorn stopped Pippin from throwing another stone into the water.

"Do not disturb the water." He said.

The ripples in the water grew larger, moving in different directions. I watched them with concentrated hazel eyes, fearing what could be lurking beneath.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" I heard Frodo asked.

Turning my attention back to Gandalf, he paused for a moment.

"Mellon."

With a great creaking noise the stone doors opened, revealing the darkness inside. We followed Gandalf into the mountainside, a small stone on his staff creating light.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said, "Roaring fires, malf beer, ripe meat off the bone! This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine, a mine!"

With the light around us, I saw nothing but decayed bodies of Dwarves.

"This is no mine," Boromir said, "it's a tomb."

Legolas pulled an arrow from the skull of a Dwarf, then throwing it to the ground.

"Goblins!" he said.

We all drew our weapons, looking for the Orc like creatures that could be hiding in the shadows. I held my sword with both hands, my green eyes scanning the darkness for any abnormal movement.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir ordered, "We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

We slowly backed out of Moria, keeping silent in case we were not yet detected.

"Strider!" Sam yelled.

We all looked to the entrance, the Hobbits were crowed around Frodo, a tentacle wrapped around his leg, trying to pull him into the water. Sam swung is sword at the tentacle, making it retreat into the water, but more came out, knocking the Hobbits away from Frodo before grabbing him around the leg and pulling him over top the water. Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water, cutting tentacles, trying to save Frodo from the terrible creature. I stood in front of the other Hobbits, in case one of the tentacles came for them. Aragorn cut the tentacle holding Frodo by his leg. Frodo fell through the air before being caught by Boromir. The men ran back to the shore.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled.

Legolas shot an arrow at the creature coming after Aragorn and Boromir, the arrow struck it's eye. The creature made a terrible noise of pain, coming faster after them. I sheathed my sword and pushed Merry, Pippin, and Sam into the mines before they could get harmed.

"Go!" I yelled, "Go quickly!"

We all ran into the mine, the terrible creature from the water following us onto the shore, gripping the edges of the doors, trying to get to us. The walls caved in, large rocks falling onto the creature. We watched as the moonlight from outside was blocked by a blockade of stone, leaving us in the dark. We all breathed heavily in the silence. Gandalf's staff illuminated brightly, making me wince at the bright light.

"We now have but one choice." He said, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older, and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

I followed behind Gimli, with Gandalf leading us deeper into the Dwarven Mine.

"Quietly now, it's a 4 day journey to the other side." Gandalf said, "Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

We came to a wide opening in the cave. Abandoned ladders left on the side of the narrow path. I looked around the open space. The dark holds many things, and I could only hope what every body else did. That we would not be discovered. In a place such as this, there were very few places we could run to, and I feared for all of our fates.

* * *

**I hope I'm doing better . I've been taking everybody's advice for improving, thank you all for the PM's. I really appreciate it ^_^ Reviews would be appreciated, I'd love to know how you're all enjoying the story.**


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the long wait on updates for _In the Time of Elves_ and _The Flower in the Sandstorm_. I am trying to get them as far updated as I can but I swear..they do not wanna be written . they keep running away from me..no lie.

When I'm not around my laptop, I write chapters in a notebook. I've lost every notebook that I'm putting updates for both stories in. idk if I'm leaving them somewhere and forgetting about them or if somebody is taking them. Whichever the case..

Now to the computer problem. It takes me atleast a day or three to write a chapter, depending on what kind of time I have, and I look over it for mistakes or things I wanna redo. My computer is not the best, I've beaten the crap out of this poor thing..and it doesn't like to work well with me. If I don't have it constantly plugged into a cooling pad, it'll overheat within five minutes and shut down. and even plugged into the cooling pad it'll randomly shut down before I get a chance to save the chapter.

Here's a kicker though... I had three chapters finished for each fanfic, and stupid me accidentally deleted a folder that had My Documents in it. So yeah..these stories just don't wanna be written.

I just bought a new laptop off of and it should be here by the 28th. So I suppose you'll all just have to wait a little bit longer for the updates.  
I'm really sorry about all of this guys!


End file.
